


Operation: Hypotenuse

by JudgementKinsey (SkazuhiraMiller)



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Comedy, Confessions, First Kiss, Historic Court Case: Yagashi vs. Kaito's Internalized Homophobia, M/M, OT3, Sugi and Hoshino do a Parent Trap, Yagami's Canon Red Lacy Panties, with ADDITIONAL very cute Hoshino/Sugiura, with illustrations!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkazuhiraMiller/pseuds/JudgementKinsey
Summary: “So, Yagami-san. How would you feel, hypothetically, about seducing Higashi-san? ” Sugiura asked, finally.
Relationships: Higashi Toru/Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki, Higashi Toru/Yagami Takayuki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Operation: Hypotenuse

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Day 4 of Yakuza Rarepair Week, "First Meeting/Confession" 
> 
> Adorable chibi illustrations done by Jei [@PicMurasaki](https://twitter.com/Picmurasaki) on twitter! 
> 
> Big thanks to everyone who encouraged and supported me on this First Judgment Fic of mine but ESPECIALLY Lia and Hyena! I love yall so much.

“Alright, everyone understand what you’re supposed to be doing next?” Yagami asked. 

“Yeah!” said Kaito. 

“Sure,” said Higashi, leaning against the arcade’s front desk, arms crossed. 

No response from Hoshino and Sugiura. They whispered between themselves, sitting together on one of the benches, looking at Sugiura’s phone. Seemed almost… _conspiratorial_. 

Yagami cleared his throat. “I said, does everyone understand what you’re supposed to be doing?” 

Hoshino snapped out of it, meeting Yagami’s gaze, wide-eyed. “Oh! Sorry, Yagami-san! I understand!” 

Sugiura gave Yagami a nod. 

“Alright then, if no one has any questions, see you all here again on Friday, same time. If that’s cool with Higashi,” Yagami said. 

Higashi sighed. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” 

Yagami made his way to the exit and heard Kaito’s voice behind him. 

“Oi, Tabo, you wanna grab a drink with me at Tender?” 

“Sorry, man. Not right now. I gotta figure out what Hoshino-kun and Sugiura are up to. Did you see them? _Totally_ preoccupied. _Definitely_ up to something. Call it my detective’s intuition.” 

Kaito caught up to Yagami and shrugged. “I dunno, they’re probably just sharing more of those weird ‘memes’ Sugiura keeps posting in the group chat.” 

“You gotta admit, some of them are pretty funny.” 

“I dunno, Tabo. Kids these days. How is some guy in shorts standing on a sidewalk a joke? Why did he have to do it to ‘em?”

Yagami chuckled. “You know.” 

“No! I don’t know! I don’t like these memes!” 

Yagami watched as Sugiura and Hoshino exited the arcade and parted ways. 

“That’s my cue. I’ll hit you up for drinks later. See ya, Kaito-san.” 

“Have fun, _Meme Detective._ ” 

Yagami set off tailing Hoshino. No use tailing _Sugiura_ , that was for sure. He’d _know_ and even if he didn’t know, he’d probably take some parkour shortcut that was absurd even by _Yagami’s_ standards. Had to be extra careful, following someone who knew him. If all else failed, Yagami was confident he could play it off like he just happened to be walking the same way, but it would mean a no-go on his little investigation. 

To Hoshino’s credit, he seemed like he was on his way to mastering the art of keeping an eye out while not coming off obviously paranoid. Good skill to have, given all the shit that had happened around them. Hoshino stopped, adjusted the strap on his backpack, and kept going. Good kid. That’s exactly how you do it, make up _excuses_ to look around. 

Hoshino turned south, walking past the Millenium Tower. Not heading back to the office, then. Yagami followed him uneventfully until he ducked into an alley. _There it is_. Yagami crept to the corner and watched as Hoshino ascended a ladder to the roof. 

At the top of the ladder, Yagami peered over the edge. Positively identified Hoshino and Sugiura. Looked like they were gathered around some kind of crude structure with some tarps and cables and… a bulletin board? 

Yagami made his debut onto the rooftop, gravel crunching underfoot.

“How nice of you to join us, Yagami-san,” said Sugiura, looking up from… whatever this was. 

Hoshino let out a surprised yelp. “What do we _do_?” he hissed, audibly. 

Sugiura was unshakeable, laying a hand on Hoshino’s shoulder. “It’ll be fine.” 

“Wanna explain what’s going on here— _Wait._ What is this?” Yagami stepped towards the board, trying to get a better look at what was pinned to it. It looked like there were _cartoon drawings_ with a striking resemblance to himself, Higashi, and Kaito—

Sugiura smirked, draping his outer jacket over the bulletin board. “Take it away, _law boy._ ” 

Yagami hadn’t seen Hoshino this flustered since the time Saori agreed to the ‘honey trap’ operation. “So, uh… Yagami-san… You know how Kaito-san is… a little bit… Well, a lot bit… _Repressed?_ And… then, well, Higashi-san is…” His voice trailed off.

Sugiura rolled his eyes. “C’mon, what kind of opening statement was that, man?” 

“You put me on the spot! I wasn’t expecting Yagami-san to follow me here!” Hoshino shot back.

“You _do_ know I do that for a living, right?” Yagami cut in. 

“That’s okay. This works out. Yagami-san needs to be in on it anyway for it to work, remember? He’s the only one of this terrible trio that has his _shit_ sorted in any fashion,” said Sugiura. 

“Terrible… Trio? Me… Kaito-san, and Higashi? Could you use a _different_ term? It’s way too close to those pervs I helped bust. The Twisted Trio.” said Yagami. 

Sugiura snorted. “Hah, you _wish_ your little yakuzas were as _in touch_ with their sexualities as those guys.” 

The hell was that supposed to mean? “I’m assuming this has to do with the cork board with the… drawings?” Yagami asked, reaching out to move the jacket aside. 

Sugiura slapped his hand away. “No. This is for _presenting_.” 

“Alright, then. _Present_ to me.” 

“I’m gonna get straight to the point. It is _infuriating_ watching you and Kaito-san dance around each other. Just _kiss already._ Aren’t you, like, almost 40? Haven’t you known each other since you were _my age?_ And don’t even get me _started_ on Higashi-san and the _complications_ he brings to the table,” Sugiura said. 

“Well--,” Yagami started. 

“And _we get it_. Kaito-san has some _shit_ to work out, but that’s where our plan comes in. Operation Hypotenuse. We figured it all out! You’ll thank us later,” said Sugiura. 

Yagami scratched his head. “Sure… Wait. What?” 

“Now… This first step is the one you need to be on board with… Yagami-san… I’m sorry in advance,” said Hoshino. 

Sugiura reached over and pulled the jacket back to reveal a stripe of bulletin board with miscellaneous papers and scribblings. But one drew Yagami’s eye immediately. It was a drawing of a chibi figure that was unmistakably meant to be Yagami, looking suave, one hand against a wall, with _definitely_ Higashi, looking flustered, _also against the wall_ . The _kabedon_ , they called it. 

“So, Yagami-san. How would you feel, hypothetically, about _seducing Higashi-san?_ ” Sugiura asked, finally. 

Yagami’s jaw hung open. “You guys want me to do _what?_ ” 

“It will all make sense, I promise!” said Hoshino. 

Well, if _Hoshino_ said it would make sense... Yagami willed himself not to think of the _implications_ just yet. Needed to see where they’re going. _Play it cool,_ but also: what the _fuck, Sugiura?_

Yagami took a deep breath. “Let’s say, _hypothetically_ , that I were game for this… Part of the plan. What’s the endgame?” 

“Funny you should ask, Yagami-san,” said Sugiura, “That’s when we hit ‘em with Step 2!” 

He pulls the jacket back further to reveal another drawing. This one had Chibi Yagami and Higashi holding hands while Kaito looked on, upset. 

“If Kaito-san can see that you’re _involved_ with Higashi-san now, he’ll be _consumed with jealousy_. Not just over you, but Higashi-san too. And then he won’t be able to _deny_ it. Which brings us to Step 3. The final Step.” Sugiura unveiled the rest of the board, with another drawing. Chibi Yagami, Higashi, and Kaito all hold hands, happy and surrounded by flowers. 

“Kaito-san confesses his feelings to both of you and you all live happily ever after,” Sugiura finished. 

“Any questions?” asked Hoshino. 

“Only about a million? Let’s start from the beginning. _I’m_ supposed to seduce Higashi? Am I missing something here? I really don’t think he would go for it.” 

“You’re a really charming guy when you want to be, Yagami-san! Believe in yourself! I’m sure you’re really good at this!” Hoshino said. 

“And if that doesn’t work, there’s always the _lacy red panties_ ,” Sugiura interjected. 

Yagami felt his face get hot. “Why the _hell_ do you know about those?” 

Suigura put his hands together. “I know a lot of things, Yagami-san. Let’s just say that Kaito-san told a _weirdly high_ amount of people about that whole case of yours. He seemed pretty _distressed_ about it.” 

“Okay, but, this isn’t a _movie,_ guys. Even if I were, to, say, drop an entire box of case files in front of Higashi, and _make sure_ he sees the peek of red lace between the hem of my shirt and the waistband of my low-slung jeans, as I pick up my files _one by one_ , it would just make him even madder.” 

Yagami could swear there were _tears_ in Sugiura’s eyes from how hard he was laughing. Even Hoshino couldn’t help giggling.

Between gasps, Sugiura managed to get out, “You really know how to _paint a picture,_ man.” 

“Listen. I’ve known Higashi a lot longer than you guys. If I’m going to _approach_ him at all, I’m going to approach him normally. Find some kind of common ground so we can hash shit out and understand each other. Dude has to _not_ hate me first,” Yagami said.

Sugiura took a few breaths and calmed down a little. “He only hates that he _doesn’t_ hate you, though. Listen, dude. I saw the way he was looking at you when you were on a _roll_ interrogating Kido. Kaito-san, too. Why do you think I had you step outside and take a break? Had to cool the fuckin room down! Gotta do everything myself, I swear.” 

“My interrogation skills? Leave it to a couple of yakuza to be into _that,_ ” Yagami said. 

“The way you were talking, though… You’ll do it, then?” asked Sugiura.

“I _never_ said that. You guys haven’t even addressed my other questions!” Yagami shot back. 

Now that he thought about it… This _Step One_ wouldn’t be so _bad_ if it were to somehow work. Higashi was easy on the eyes, smart, loyal, a good fighter, and if they _did_ end up making out or something, he’d bring a ton of _repressed anger_ to the table, which, well—

Sugiura smirked like he _knew_. 

“ _Whatever_. Do you really think this is gonna work on Kaito-san? It’s been like, 20 years,” Yagami said.

“You know when you make the prosecution think you’ll go for one approach or another, but you end up going for _both_? You wouldn’t be able to win with just one. The dual-pronged approach is the key!” said Hoshino. 

“Do _not_ bring the law into this,” said Yagami in his best stern lawyer senpai voice. 

“I’m just saying! Kaito-san’s heart is your defendant… Won’t you do right by him?” Hoshino said, eyes sparkling. 

“ _Hoshino-kun._ ”

“See, this is what I brought you on board for! You got a great angle, man. Plus your drawings are adorable,” said Sugiura. 

“Wait, _Hoshino-kun_ drew those?” 

Hoshino looked at the ground. “Yeah… I may have gotten a little carried away. I drew this one, too.” He crouched down, retrieved a paper from his backpack, and pinned it to the board. It was another drawing, this time of Sugiura and Hoshino in front of their conspiracy board. 

“Me and Sugiura just want to see you guys happy,” he finished. 

Yagami sighed. “I’ll admit, I never would’ve thought of this. But, really, even if I could, uh, make part one happen, I’m afraid we’ll just hurt Kaito-san.” 

“You know Kaito-san better than anyone. If anyone can get through to him after his defenses are down, and make sure he doesn’t get hurt, it’s you,” said Hoshino. 

“Plus. Everyone gets _two_ boyfriends. What’s not to love here?” added Sugiura. 

“Okay. I’ll _think_ about it. But _for the record_ , I still think this is crazy,” said Yagami. 

“Haha, sure. Whatever you say, Yagami-san,” said Sugiura. 

____

Yagami wiped steam off the sink mirror to get a better look. It wasn’t much to look at, but he was pretty proud of the shower setup he and Kaito had jury-rigged in the bathroom downstairs from the office. Some days it even got hot water, like today. He hung up the towel on the exposed pipe that served as a built-in towel rack. 

He looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Putting on the lacy red panties from his stint entrapping the Panty Professor had started out as a convenient opportunity to put off doing laundry for one more day but… he shifted his weight to one foot, taking his natural hip-popped stance, taking in just how _pretty_ the lace looked stretched over his sharp hips, just below his back dimples… felt right. Felt good. _Almost_ worth the exorbitant amount of money Le Marche charged him for them. He smiled to himself, pulling his skinny jeans on. Today was gonna go _fine._

____

It wasn’t playing into Sugiura and Hoshino’s wacky conspiracy if he just went to _talk_ to Higashi, right? It was something they both needed, anyway. Talk this out like adults. Yagami stood outside the entrance to Charles. He drew in a deep breath and exhaled. _Here goes nothing_. He opened the door and walked in. He found Higashi crouched on the floor, unlocking a game cabinet to get the tokens out.

“You again? You need something?” 

He’d be more receptive if Yagami didn’t just sit around while there was work to be done. “Um, is there anything I can do to help you close up shop?” 

Higashi blinked, not expecting that answer. “I guess you can go count the money in the register at the front desk.” 

Yagami nodded. “You got it.” For all his usual bluster, Higashi sure did _trust_ him to handle money. He took his place behind the front desk and opened the register. Counted the bills twice to be sure and sent the total in a text to Higashi. Bright colors drew Yagami’s eye to a small shelf on the inside of the front desk. Every imaginable sea creature from those Decor-Ocean gacha machines, lined up neatly. 

“Whoa, is that _really_ a houndstooth octopus?”

Higashi looked up from his bucket of tokens. “Huh? What’s it to you?” 

“I’ve been trying to get that little guy for _ages_ and I keep getting the same shark… And hold up… I didn’t even know they _made_ some of these.” 

Higashi’s expression softened. “Hah, yeah. We get them shipped in to fill up the machines… Maybe I have a little look beforehand and add ‘em to my collection.” 

“That’s really smart. But it _does_ explain why I keep getting the same three or so.” 

“Ugh, it’s not smart. I shouldn’t be collecting sea creatures. It’s for kids,” Higashi said, placing the bucket in the back office. 

“Well, I think it’s cool.” 

“I kinda figure it’s not _cheating_ if the whole mechanic itself is kinda exploitative anyway so…” 

“I like the way you think.” 

Higashi stepped behind the desk and picked up a flame print swordfish. “This guy, you actually can’t get. He’s a misprint. The machine cast his fins weird and they stopped making this version.” He placed it in Yagami’s hand. “If you run your thumb over the dorsal fin, you can feel the ridge in it.” 

“Huh, you can.” Yagami carefully replaced the swordfish in the lineup. “Where do you learn all this from?” 

“The company that makes them sends us promotional material and lets us know about recalls… and…” Higashi looked down. “... Maybe I looked it up online a few times.” 

Yagami grinned. “Your Master Decor-Ocean Collector secret is safe with me, man.” 

“Tch. Thanks. I don’t think Kaito-san would let me hear the end of it if he found out how long I looked for that fuckin’ dolphin.” 

“Like _he_ can talk.” 

“Oh?” 

“Dude, you know that fuckin’ phone game? Love Live? With the idols? I’ve watched him, he’s gotten really good at the rhythm game part, but the _funny shit_ is how invested he is in these girls. Calls them his ‘daughters’ although if you pressed him about it he’d just say he likes _collecting babes_ and _aceing songs_ or some bullshit. You know. Classic Kaito-san.” 

“You’re _kidding_.” 

“Could I make this shit up? He supports their _idol careers_ . His daughters. I just always remind him that he’s not allowed to spend real money on that shit because _I_ write his paychecks.” 

Holy _shit_ , was that what Higashi sounded like when he laughed? _No wonder Kaito-san liked him so much._ Higashi stopped abruptly, looking down. “Ah, sorry…” 

“Sorry for what? Go ahead, dude. I _dare_ you to ask Kaito-san about his ‘daughters’. Although I might not leave with an intact spine.” 

“Man… I really missed so much in the past year, didn’t I?” 

“Not really, unless you count how he eats my _good_ instant soba every time he’s around the office.” 

“You got the good instant soba? I might just have to stop by, then,” Higashi said, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. 

“Oh, _I see how it is_ ,” Yagami said, “But really, you totally should. You’re always welcome at the office. Despite your best efforts, you’re part of the team.” 

Higashi scoffed.

“No, I mean it! Honestly… I don’t know why I didn’t hang out with you sooner. You’re a cool guy, Higashi.” 

Higashi sighed. “I can answer that one.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’ve been an _asshole_ to you. I pushed you away. Always saw you as a threat. As _competition._ But you never even did me the decency of seeing me the same way! Do you know how humiliating that is?” 

“Not really. But I guess that happens a lot, now that I think about it. Never _fully_ wrapped my head around why Shintani could never let the whole acquittal thing go.” 

“Well, _think_ about it, Yagami. You’re just so… _you._ You’re this fuckin’... God, how do I even put it? I had a talk with aniki about this after you left us in here after that first fight… And… Don’t think that I still think like this, because, after everything we’ve been through, I know it’s not true. But back then? You were just... _untouchable_ , y’know? That fuckin’— effortless cool. You _have_ to know. You were _all he talked about_ sometimes. And on top of that even after all that shit, you got to come in and be aniki’s _knight in shining armor!_ ” 

“I guess… I don’t like being people’s _competition_. It never really made sense to me. Never saw it as my problem. I suppose I never thought about it being _humiliating_ … Y’know… we can fight, if you want.” 

“Tch… No. You already kicked my ass twice. I’m not gonna subject you to that yakuza honor battle bullshit. I’m not _Kaito_. You never swore up and _yeah_ , maybe I was mad about that for years. But it was your decision.” 

“I appreciate knowing where you were coming from. And… I get it. You were all alone after Kaito got expelled.” 

“Man, don’t make me think about it… I gotta ask though. How’d it feel, getting to do that?” 

“Do what?” 

“The shit I never got to do… Look Hamura in his creepy shark eyes and fuckin’ _lawyer_ his ass. Beat the shit out of him _twice_.” 

“Absolutely _amazing,_ if i’m gonna be real with you. Wish you could’ve been there with us, though.” 

“ _C’mon_ , now you’re just sweet-talking me.” 

“I’m being serious! You deserve it. I _could_ though, if you wanted.” 

“Could what?” 

Yagami grinned. “Sweet-talk you.” 

Higashi rolled his eyes. “Ugh, you’re the _worst_ .” Was that a _hint_ of color in his cheeks? He turned and opened the back office door. “Hey, you want a drink?” 

“You got drinks here?” 

"Yup. Want ice?" 

"Yeah, thanks."

Yagami leaned on the desk, waiting. Seemed stable enough. He pushed up and settled himself on the desktop, sneakers hanging above the carpet. 

Higashi emerged from behind the office door holding two glasses of whiskey on the rocks. 

“I offer you _one_ drink and you make yourself _right_ at home, huh?” Higashi scoffed, handing Yagami his drink nonetheless. 

Yagami moved to push off but Higashi’s voice stopped him.

“Nah. Fuck it. I’d tell you to get the hell off my desk but what do you weigh, fifty kilos? Not like you’re gonna do it any damage.” 

“Hey, I’m not _that_ light.” 

“The jacket and wallet chain don’t count!” 

“I mean, if we wanna get _technical,_ they would, because they contribute to the total mass being supported by—” 

“Oh my _god_ , you fucking _lawyers,_ man! How does Kaito _live_ with this? With _you?!_ ” Higashi took a big gulp of his drink and slammed it down on the desk for effect. “I bet he hasn’t gotten the last word since _the turn of the fuckin’ millennium._ ” 

Yagami laughed into his drink and took a sip. “Nah, even Kaito-san gets the best of me sometimes. You know how… He’s got that way about him…? A lot of people mistake it for him being dumb. And sure, maybe he’s not _clever_ the same way I am, but he does this thing where he’ll come up with an angle, y’know? One that you _never_ would’ve thought of. Really knocks you on your ass. Sure, he’d tell you his contribution is _muscle_ , but you and I both know he’s… so much more than that.” 

Higashi nodded. “It’s what made him such a good aniki. Why I fought so hard for him…” His voice trailed off. “Well, that, and.” His eyes stayed glued to his drink as he picked it up and finished it. 

“Say no more, dude. I’ve known for a while.” 

“Of _course_ you knew. Mr. _Big Time Detective_ knows _everything._ ” Higashi sighed. “But… doesn’t that piss you off? Me liking Kaito too?” 

“Well—” 

Higashi wasn’t done. “Or, let me guess. It doesn’t piss you off. Because you _know_ he’d pick you, always.” 

“Whoa there, man… Let’s back it up about _ten_ steps.” 

“Don’t _even_ try to tell me you aren’t into Kaito. I’m not _stupid_. I see the way he looks at you like the sun shines out of your _stupid, fluffy hair_ and the way you look _right back at him_.” 

“Hey. Ten steps, okay?” 

Higashi took a deep breath. “God. Okay. I got carried away. Maybe I drank that a little too fast. _However_.” He paused for effect. “Your hair _is_ still stupid.” Something about that last bit was… somehow… adorable? 

Yagami smiled, running a hand through his hair. “Not everyone can appreciate its charm. But, okay. Next step. What’s all this about Kaito-san _picking_ either of us? I know I just got done making a speech about how he’s not _dumb_ but on this front? I swear, it’s like his brain short-circuits before he can be _honest_ with himself about being interested in guys… You know what I’m talking about, right?” 

“Man. _Tell_ me about it.” 

“But… also, Higashi? Don’t count yourself out of this. Kaito-san’s a complicated guy. More than he lets on, that’s for sure. We can’t _really_ know how he feels unless we talk to him. And I think, now that we’ve been honest with each other, we should both talk to him. Together.” 

Higashi stared in silence for a moment. “You’re kidding.” 

“I’m not. Look. We got through to each other, yeah? I’ve spent _years_ waiting. Worrying I’d probably screw this whole thing up, not wanting to push him, but I think it’s now. It’s gotta be now. After all we’ve been through in the past month. This is as much for either of us as it is for Kaito-san.” 

“Wait, you _worried?_ Am I hearing this right?” 

“Of course. You and I really aren’t so different, there. But… I think talking to you like this has made me less worried. We’ll figure this thing out. And hey, two _totally hot dudes he cares about_ are better than one. Kaito-san doesn’t stand a _chance_.” Yagami felt Higashi’s eyes on him, some unknowable intensity lurking behind those dark glasses. Shit, was _totally hot_ too far? Gotta keep talking. “He can’t run from _both_ of us, right?” 

“Even if he _does_ , I got a backup idea.” Higashi smirked. 

For all his confidence in his own detective skills, Yagami would _not_ have guessed Higashi’s _backup plan_ involved stepping forward, threading his hand in Yagami’s hair with his thumb under Yagami’s chin, tilting his head up, and _Higashi’s mouth, on his._

Yagami immediately missed the warmth against his lips. 

“Higashi?!” came out an octave higher than he intended. 

Higashi was so _close_ and so _smug._ “Listen. Kaito will be so jealous of both of us, he won’t have any choice but to confront his feelings.” 

Was this what deja vu felt like? “Okay, but… No one else is here… So… Evidence would point to—”

“Maybe I _wanted_ to, dumbass.” 

“I’m not sure I understood that first part of this backup plan of yours… Do it again?” Yagami rode out the impulse to reach over and push Higashi’s glasses up and rest them on his head. 

“ _Damn_ ,” Yagami breathed, taking in what he revealed. _Is that even legal?_

“What?” 

“Pretty sure hiding eyes like that qualifies as concealing a deadly weapon,” he replied, running a thumb over Higashi’s earlobe and resting his hand comfortably on the side of his head. 

Higashi’s cute little eyebrows furrowed. “I fucking _hate_ lawyers.” 

“Oh, do you now?” 

Higashi answered him with more kisses, which he was happy to return. Higashi pressed against him, sliding a hand under his jacket and resting on his lower back to steady him on the desk. Did Higashi always smell this nice? He clung to Higashi, enjoying his breathy little reactions. 

Higashi’s other hand ended up under the hem of Yagami’s shirt, grabbing at his hip, fingers gripping bone and thumb brushing over silk and lace. Higashi drew back, squinting at what he just touched, pushing Yagami’s shirt further out of the way. He moved his head sharply, causing his glasses to take their place back on his nose. 

Higashi’s voice came out _nothing_ like the silky smooth low register Yagami had grown so fond of. “Are you serious right now? Did you _plan_ for this?” 

Yagami hadn’t recovered from that glasses move. Did he _realize_ how cute he was? “You know how earlier you were talking about ‘effortless cool’? I think you got that down, actually.” 

“Don’t try to _deflect_.” 

“It’s a long story, okay? I wouldn’t say I _planned_ for this but… It ended up working out?” 

“You’re _infuriating_ , you know that?” 

“Yeah, you seem _awfully_ worked up right about now.” 

“Ugh. And you wanna know the worst part? When you jumped out of the fuckin’ pond at Kamuro Kikonuya, white T-shirt _completely soaked._ ” 

“I seem to remember you were the one who threw me in there. You absolute _dog_ , Higashi! Here I was thinking you were using the environment creatively for combat, not involving me unwittingly in a one-man wet T-shirt contest!” 

“I _wasn’t!_ There were just unintended consequences!” Higashi retorted, laughing. 

There he was, again, with the genuine laughter. Up this close, it was almost magical. Yagami couldn’t resist. He returned Higashi’s glasses to the top of his head and kissed the indentations they left on his nose. 

“You’re lucky you’re so damn charming,” Higashi said, grabbing him roughly by the hips and hooking his thumbs under the elastic of the _accursed_ panties, teeth grazing Yagami’s lower lip. 

____

Sugiura scrolled through another page of surreal memes on his phone. Nothing good today. It was like people didn’t understand the true potential of bone hurting juice as a _concept_. He tabbed over to the CCTV feed of the interior of Charles to see if there were any updates on the _situation_. Sure, Yagami hadn’t said he was going to— _holy shit. Holy shit._ _Yagami-san, you absolute madman! Legs_ wrapped around Higashi-san and everything! 

Sugiura tapped into the walkie-talkie app he and Hoshino downloaded. Hoshino should be able to hear his voice in his earpiece. 

“Hoshino! We have a _Code Delta_ , I repeat, a _Code Delta._ The Detective has secured the target. Initiate Phase Two: Kaito Interruptus.” 

Hoshino’s voice came back over the app. “What’s… Code Delta again?” 

Sugiura sighed. “CCTV confirms that Yagami-san successfully got Higashi-san to make out with him and honestly? It’s kinda gross. But remember? Code _Delta_ because, hahaha, Higashi-san wants the—”

“ _Noooo!_ ” Ah, too much? 

“You gotta get Kaito-san in there, stat! And make sure he can’t get out.” 

“Understood… I got Kaito-san on the way... I’ll bar the door with that thing you gave me. Uh, over.” 

____

“Higashi? _Tabo?!_ ” Was that _Kaito’s_ voice?!

“ _Aniki?!_ ” Higashi’s hold on Yagami faltered, sending him tumbling backwards, ass over head off the desk, with just enough momentum to land on his feet. 

“What… just happened?” Yagami wondered out loud, turning to face Kaito. 

“I should be asking _you_ that,” Kaito said, on the verge of raising his voice. “But actually? Y’know what. Forget it. I don’t _wanna_ know.” 

Higashi placed himself between Kaito and the exit corridor. “Aniki… Please talk to us.” 

Kaito turned his back on Higashi and paced around the arcade, so tense he almost seemed _foreign_ to Yagami. A world away from the guy who’d faced near-certain death at his side with an enthusiastic grin. Yagami approached him and tried to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t _touch_ me!” Kaito shouted, whipping around and throwing Yagami off him with surprising force. Yagami staggered backward and fell against a game cabinet. Higashi stepped in front of Yagami, puffing himself up. Kaito dropped down onto one of the benches, head in his hands. 

“Tabo… I’m sorry. I don’t even know what just got _into_ me...” 

Higashi offered a hand to Yagami and helped him up. Yagami didn’t let go of his hand, sitting down with him on the bench across from Kaito. 

“Look at me, Kaito-san. You know you can tell me anything, right?” Kaito’s eyes remained on the floor. “What’s on your mind?” 

Kaito sighed. “I don’t even know _why_ I’m upset?” 

“If you’ll have us, I think we can help you _detective_ it out,” Higashi said. He squeezed Yagami’s hand. “If there’s anyone who can, it’s him.” 

“I’m game, I guess,” Kaito said, “Just, no weird shit, okay?” 

"Hey, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Higashi shot back. 

Yagami squeezed his hand back. "It'll be okay. Give him some time. So, Kaito-san. You said you're upset, right? Can you think of a time when you felt similarly upset?" 

Kaito hummed. "Now that I think about it… It kinda reminds me of that time when we saw that sick drone motor at Ebisu and decided to come back for it. Remember that, Tabo? And then when we came back the next day, it was gone, and it turned out the guy who kicked our asses at Drone League the next day had picked up that fuckin' motor! It feels kinda like that."

"So… Jealousy," said Higashi. 

"No… maybe… It’s like when Saori went and _set you up_ with Mafuyu… and there's nothing wrong with Mafuyu-chan; she’s great! I was happy for you two but also it felt… Bad?" Kaito mused. 

"And you never got over it?” asked Yagami. 

Kaito raised his eyebrows. “What…?” 

“You always bring up Mafuyu like we were a thing, but we never really were? It always seemed like a way bigger deal to you than it was to me and her,” said Yagami. 

Kaito's voice was quiet. “But… this is even worse. I don’t get it…” 

Higashi cut in. "Okay… let’s try this. When you look at me and Yagami, what do you see?" 

“I see… My best friends. Two guys I care about a lot.” 

“But that’s not the whole story, aniki… is it?”

“What do you mean? Oh… I don’t… I wasn’t, uh, y'know… judging you guys for… being… both guys...” 

Higashi sighed, exasperated, palm over his face. “Oh my _God._ Is _that_ what you think this is about?"

Yagami ran his thumb over Higashi's hand. “I got this. Listen, we know the reason you’re upset isn’t because you look down on us.” 

"Then _why_ am i so upset?" Kaito said. 

"Okay, so, what you said about Mafuyu and me. Why do you imagine you were upset then?" asked Yagami. 

"I dunno… I think I was afraid I’d lose my best friend to some girl. Y'know when you have a friend and once they get a girlfriend you never hang out anymore and it's not the same? Not that you or Mafuyu-chan are like that! But, I dunno. I guess that was a fear I had."

"Okay, but that doesn’t explain why you never let it go, even when it was clear we weren’t gonna start a relationship. Not even after almost _three years_." 

Kaito exhaled. "Huh…" 

Yagami pressed on. "But how about what you said about the drone? What exactly was upsetting about that?" 

"You were mad, too, man, remember? We coulda won if it wasn't for that asshole!" 

Yagami felt himself shift into _witness questioning_ gear. "Would it be accurate to say that part of why you were upset was someone else got the thing that you wanted? And you missed your opportunity to get it?" 

"Yeah, that sounds right… I think?" Kaito replied. 

"Will the sten— I mean, Higashi. You wanna repeat back to him what he said about the drone?" 

Higashi nodded. "You said how you feel right now reminds you of how you felt when that guy beat you with that Ebisu drone motor. And you just agreed to what Tabo— _Yagami_ _—_ said about it being because you missed out on getting the motor, and you saw the guy who _did_."

Kaito fidgeted. "Yeah. And?"

Higashi continued. "Isn’t that jealousy? Is there something _here_ that you feel like you missed out on getting?" 

Kaito's guard went up like he'd been _punched._ "Wait, no, I didn't say that!" 

"But you just did?" interjected Yagami. 

"This is that-- that _thing_ you do, Tabo, with witnesses, to get them to say what you want!" 

Yagami sighed. "Answer the question, Kaito-san. Be honest."

Kaito's volume was out of control."Or _what_ ? I commit _forgery_?" 

Yagami blinked. "What?" 

"The… thing where you lie in court," Kaito stammered.

"Oh, _perjury._ Kaito-san… No… this isn’t court. This is just your friends, wanting to help you feel better."

Kaito clenched his fists. "Well, _maybe_ you should've thought of that before _suckin' Higashi's_ _face in the middle of the arcade!_ " 

"We’re just trying to figure out why that upsets you, remember? But you need to calm down first," Yagami said. 

"I'm _plenty calm,_ " Kaito retorted. 

"You're raising your voice," remarked Higashi. 

"That's just _how I talk."_

Yagami searched Kaito with earnest eyes. The ones he'd never stayed mad at for too long. 

"Aniki…" sighed Higashi. 

Kaito drew in a deep breath and exhaled. "I’m sorry, Tabo… Higashi… I’m sorry for yelling. And throwing Tabo. You guys didn’t do anything wrong. And… I get it… Tabo’s a real handsome guy, if I were Higashi I’d be all over that… and same vice versa… but…" 

"But what?" asked Higashi. 

"I'm not like you guys," replied Kaito. 

Yagami cocked his head. "Did you hear what you just said? Are you _sure_?" 

"Don’t I _have_ to be sure? I turn 39 this year. I’m pretty sure I'd _know_ if i was secretly in love with _one_ of my best friends, much less _both._ "

Yagami pressed on. "But don’t you?" 

"Don’t I what?" 

" _Know._ "

Higashi cut in. "Look, man… I get it. The yakuza lifestyle puts all this bullshit emphasis on being _manly_ , and it makes you think you’re not _allowed_ to feel this shit. Believe me. I struggled with that shit for years… kept telling myself I just _really_ looked up to you as an _aniki_ and nothing more, and the reason I was so mad at Yagami was because he was _stuck up_ and not just because… I was jealous."

Kaito's gears _almost_ turned. "Wait, what? What does being jealous of Tabo have to do with this?" 

"Because I liked you, dumbass! I still do. I never stopped. And Yagami was always closer to you. So I was jealous."

Kaito's voice was soft. "Higashi…"

Higashi wasn't done. "But him and I _talked it out_. And we figured out we have a lot more in common than we expected."

"Yeah. For example: We both love the same idiot," Yagami finished for him.

Kaito stared at them, eyes bigger than the time Yagami and Matsugane got the entire Family to throw him a surprise birthday party. He stood up abruptly and pulled Higashi and Yagami to their feet and into a tight hug. 

“I’m such a dumbass. I hurt both of you so much, didn’t I?” 

“No, dude. We both just want you to be honest with us but above all else… with _yourself_ … that’s what matters,” Yagami said. 

Kaito let himself be held for a long moment. “I think… I’m upset because I was jealous…” 

Higashi intertwined his fingers with Yagami’s where their hands met on Kaito’s back. “And why are you feeling jealous, aniki?” 

“Because… I think I like both of you. Fuck. Now that i say it, yeah. I can’t believe it took me this long. And you guys aren’t mad at me?”

Higashi kissed Kaito on the cheek. “Of course not. Better late than never.” 

“And Tabo?” 

Yagami cupped Kaito’s big face in his hand. “Welcome home, Kaito-san.” He leaned in and let Kaito do the rest. Kaito kissed him soft, and cautious, like this was the one thing in his life he was ever _afraid_ of fucking up. Always full of surprises, even after twenty years. Yagami returned the kiss and drew back and — _there it was_. That signature Kaito-san smile, back, and closer than ever. 

“Oi, aniki,” said Higashi, smirk spreading across his lips, “You wanna _see_ something?” 

Higashi stood behind Yagami and pulled up Yagami’s shirt. 

Kaito’s complexion matched the panties. “Oh… You _kept_ those?” 

“Of course I did. You made so much noise about it, I could swear _half of Tokyo knows_ about it now. Doesn’t take a detective to guess the reason you were so _fixated_ is ‘cause you wanted to see ‘em on me.” 

“I didn’t—” 

“Tell that many people? _Hoshino-kun_ knows about them. _Hoshino-kun._ ” 

“Speaking of Hoshino-kun,” Higashi said, patting Yagami’s hemline to make it all decent-like. Yagami turned to see Sugiura and Hoshino arriving on the scene. Hoshino looked about to burst into a fit of giggles. Sugiura and Yagami exchanged a _knowing_ fist bump. Hold on, _just_ how much did he _know?_

“Sugiura, can I borrow you for a second?” he asked, motioning to Sugiura to follow him to a more private corner of the arcade. 

Sugiura leaned against a cabinet. “I gotta hand it to you, Yagami-san, I didn’t think you’d pull off Phase One so flawlessly.” 

“Wait a second. You sent Kaito-san in, didn’t you? You little _shit!_ ” 

“Kind of a funny way to say ‘Thank you, Sugiura!’ Our plan worked _perfectly_ . You sure ‘ _talked’_ to Higashi-san, man.” 

“That was on _accident_.” 

“ _Sure_.” 

“But, yeah. Thank you. Not exactly how I envisioned all this going, but I think Kaito-san is really happy, and that’s what matters… And I really can’t complain, after all. _Two_ amazing boyfriends is a pretty damn good deal.” 

“You’re welcome, man.” 

They rejoined the rest of the group next to the benches, where Kaito was sitting close with Higashi, an arm around his back. 

“Congratulations, all three of you!” said Hoshino. 

“Thanks,” said Yagami, “couldn’t have done it without your _support._ ” 

Kaito squinted. “Hey, what’s Sugiura-kun looking so smug for?” 

“He probably finally got to hold hands with Hoshino-kun,” Higashi replied. His turn to be smug.

“ _Huh?_ ” said Hoshino, flushing. 

“Tch…” Sugiura looked at the floor. 

“Sugiura... Do you want to hold hands with me?” Hoshino asked, sweet and genuine. 

Sugiura put his jester mask on and nodded. Hoshino closed his hand around Sugiura’s, grinning from ear to ear. 

Sugiura fidgeted with his shoe. “It’s just… I had a whole plan for how I was gonna tell Hoshino…” 

“But sometimes things don’t go like you planned,” Yagami said, flashing him a _conspiratorial_ smile.

“And sometimes they go completely according to plan!” added Hoshino.

Sugiura put the mask away and finally looked Hoshino in the face, smiling softly. “But, what’s important is that everyone’s happy, right?” 

“Right!” Hoshino said, looking over at the others. 

“Yup!” Kaito said, gesturing to Yagami to join them on the bench. He obliged, sitting down sideways next to Kaito and stretching his legs out over Kaito and Higashi’s laps. 

“Hoshino-kun has some _adorable_ drawings he’d love to show you two later,” Yagami said.

________________________________________

Fanart by the lovely and talented [@wingedPeach](https://twitter.com/wingedPeach) here!!! 

this next one's a little NSFW 'cause it's the red panties/mirror scene so be careful on that down scroll!

also by [@wingedPeach](https://twitter.com/wingedPeach)

**Author's Note:**

> i do good shitposts on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JudgementKinsey)


End file.
